Pinkie's Grand plan
by huntersunday
Summary: Pinkie has discovered something so important it will change her and her friends life's forever
1. Chapter 1

Sundays where the days of despair and sadness, was it because it was the end of the weekend or maybe because everyone dreads the Monday that was just around the corner?

For a certain pink pony it was none of the above that made Sundays so dreadful it was because her favorite place in the world was closed and for ponyvilles number one party pony not having Sugar Cube Corner open made her whole day boring. It also didn't help that most of her friends where always busy on this day which normally would leave her pacing around her room with nothing to do but listen to her thoughts.

This pony's name as if you haven't guessed was none other than Pinkie Pie and today was going to change her entire life because she was about to stumble on a fact that was so great not even the writer knew what was happening and it would change her friends life forever.

"I just don't get gummy why would Jimmy crack corn if nobody cares doesn't it seem kind of pointless?" The alligator in question just stared and licked his eye. "Wait if Jimmy cracks corn and nobody cares then you adds that fact plus Luna being a gamer pony minus the fact Big Mac is still hiding Twilight's doll times the Doctor being an over played meme, Oh my god that's it!" Pinkie exclaimed before jumping out of her thinking chair. She rushed and grabbed her pet bringing it towards her face "Gummy that's it I figured it out it all makes sense now everything is falling into place, I have to go talk to the princess as soon as possible!"

Without warning she zoomed around her room gathering all the things she could possible need while a certain gator just stared. With all of her stuff jammed into her tiny saddle bag she smiled before rushing to kiss Gummy on the head " Whelp Gummy it's time for me to go convince a certain dragon to send a letter," with that she bounced off towards the only castle in Ponyville.

Mean while at the Hall of Friendship (Sorry couldn't help myself) at Twilight's castle a certain dragon was enjoying some peace and quiet time. Twilight had gone on some type of friendship mission with Rainbow Dash and he had the whole castle to himself with nothing to do but relax."SPIKEEEEEEEEE!" Spike nearly jumped out of his scales as Pinkie appeared out of nowhere screaming at the top of her lungs. Pinkie didn't have time to feel bad for the hypervenlating dragon as she had an important mission to complete. "Listen sorry for scaring you but I need an audience with Celestia it's of upmost importance!" She exclaimed.

Spike was still trying to stop his heart from leaving his chest and catching his breath. "Pin..Pinkie..Don't do that!" the young dragon breathed out while trying to stop himself from fainting he loved Pinkie but sometime that pony could be a hand full.

Pinkie Pie just bounced around in a rush she was too excited to settle down she had to figure out if what she was discovered was true or not and she wanted to know now. "Listen Spike I am super sorry for scaring you I am just super excited right now I will make you a sapphire cake as an apology but please send a letter to the princess, asap because its super important I talk to her now pretty please? "She begged.

Spike just huffed " Yeah yeah I'll do it but you better add extra frosting this time." Pinkie bounced with joy shouting thank you over and over again. As the dragon went to start writing to the princess smiling to himself yes Pinkie could be a handful but she always made him smile. Spike grabbed the scroll he was writing on and blew his fire making it disappear. "Now Pinkie I put that it was important but I wouldn't give your hopes up she can be very bus." He was cut short as he belched out a new scroll.

Pinkie didn't waste any time grabbing the scroll and ripping it open "Dear Pinkie it would be an honor to have an audience with you as soon as you get here the guards will escort to my chambers so that we may discuss whatever issue is bothering you it is always a pleasure to have you or any of your friends visit me signed Celestia. Pinkie squealed with joy as she grabbed Spike into a back breaking hug screaming thankyous into his ear before she rushing out she stopped to ask a quick question "Spike don't you want to know what's so important?"

Spike just shook his head "Pinkie I have learned a long time ago not to question you about anything you just make my head hurt."

Pinkie just smiled at the comment "It's not my fault I know what the writers are thinking before reality hits and cause our fate."Spike was going to make a comment but was too late as Pinkie was long gone. "Also I am borrowing the balloon I'll bring it back I Pinkie promise." Spiked just shrugged his shoulders and headed back to his quite time hoping no more fourth wall breaking interruptions would happen again.

Pinkie could barely contain her excitement as she saw the great Canterlot castle come into view from her palace in the sky she kinda felt bad for the balloon she knew it didn't get to fly anymore cause its owner had some new features that made it sort of pointless but was pulled from her thoughts as she saw the docking station near.

As the hot air balloon slowly made it's decent to the main gate she bounced in joy. Getting out she quickly bounced her way up to the front guard announcing her presence "Miss Pinkie Diana Pie her for an audience with the princess."

The guards just bowed their heads as they always did and spoke "She is waiting for you in the throne room Miss Pinkie would you like us to escort you?"

Pinkie just shook her head and smiled "Nah its cool I know where it is but thanks," The guards just nodded and retook up their post. Before she bounced away she stopped and shifted through her bag pulling out two completely unarmed cupcakes. Placing them in front of the two guards" Have a great Sunday guys!" The guards just smiled before thanking her for the treats.

As she neared the doors that lead to her destination her nerves started to manifest them self's. She started to get worried about if the princess was going to get mad about her discover or maybe even force her to forget it or maybe banish her to the moon. It was pretty round breaking and maybe Celestia would want to kept it hidden no matter what .Pinkie just shook her head and smiled "Now Pinkie you are starting to think like Twilight the princess wouldn't punish me for this." Gulping one last time she pushed the doors open to her fate.

Celestia stood proud and majestic like she always did as she smiled at the pony who had entered her chamber "What a pleasure it is to see you Pinkie what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Pinkie stood in place letting her nerves start getting the better of her.

Celestia just smiled and spoke "Pinkie you can always talk to me I will not be angry at anything you say."

Pinkie Pie smiled at the kind words spoken and knew it would be okay quickly looking around the room for no apparent reason she spoke "Well I was sitting in my room having my bored thinking time because the shop is closed today, and it always sucks on Sundays cause there's nothing to do and I started doing math in my head thinking about corn and Big Macs when it all sort of came together in my head that something has been left to question and made me believe you haven't been telling us the whole truth about the elements of harmony and that you are keeping a super-secret from all of us including Twilight."

Celestia didn't even seem to be fazed by the accusation and nodded her head for her to continue. Pinkie noticing this keep speaking "So I came here to see if it's true because if it is it changes everything and I mean everything and I need to start fixing this issues that will come from this now before there is huge heartache and suffering happens to my friends so to cut to the chase are we or are we not immortal?"

Celestia gulped not expecting Pinkie of all people to come to her with this assumption she always thought Twilight would be the first to think of this "Well Pinkie it seems we have a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Celestia looked around to make sure no one else was in the room before closing the door. Her horn glowed as a sphere of magic encased the room around her and Pinkie. "Now we can talk in confidence my little pony, I have cast a silencing spell so no one can hear us," She then smiled "I have to say Pinkie I always thought it would be Twilight who figured it out first no offence,"

Pinkie just smiled before speaking "Oh no offence taken I've always had a way of thinking outside the box or dimension so to speak;" Celestia just nodded her head waiting for her to continue. "But then it dawned on me you said and I quote the elements of harmony have been around before you and Luna and you guys are like ancient, uhh no offence' She stopped to see if she had offended but saw no signs of anger and went on "So then I realized that we became the elements after the magic key box opened and that feeling wasn't like before it didn't feel like we were borrowing the powers we were the powers!"

Celestia decided to interrupt and finish the statement for her "And you put together that if the elements where older than me and you being an element makes you immortal? Pinkie nodded excitedly Celestia smiled at her antics "Well I must say I am impressed Pinkie that is a great deduction on your part." Pinkie smile started to were down as she waited for the answer she sought. Celestia spoke again this time in a lot firmer tone "Now listen Pinkie for what I am about to tell you is very important for you and your friends! Being the elements of harmony has granted you many powers some that make my powers seem like child's play," She paused to see if the pink mare was still listing seeing she was she spoke "You have been granted the same powers as an alicorn though your powers only really work when you are with your friends it has given your mortal bodies the boons of an celestial being! Those being said first one as you probably have noticed that you and your friends are quite resilient a-m I right?"

Pinkie brought a hoof to her chin as she thought of examples "Oh you mean like how Rainbow can crash into things without really breaking any things or like how Twilight can take the full explosion from one of her messed up experiments without even flinching?" Celestia just smiled at the pony's antics before speaking.

"Yes Pinkie those are a few examples I am sure you have more but we must continue, Secondly you six probably haven't realized it yet but none of you really get sick anymore that would be another boon from the elements," Pinkie was going to interject bringing up the time discord got sick but Celestia beat her to the punch " However there are still some magical sickness that can affect you like that nasty green flu discord caught a while back, Third you would not have notice this but you six have also grown stronger in all your ability's you make people laugh easier, Twilight's magic is stronger , Apple Jack has a lot more stamina and so on, But last but not least you girls have gained eternal youth now this does not make you immortal because I myself am not immortal," Celestia paused to let it sink through.

Pinkie sat there quiet dumbfounded she had her hunches but hearing it being said was a totally different feeling "Gasp do you know want this means princess" She said while grabbing Celestia's face and bringing her to eye level " I know what I must do to save my friends from ever being sad no matter how long we live!" Celestia smiled not wanting to interrupt "I have to get all my friends to fall in love with each other it all makes sense if the love each other they won't have to watch their most precious pony die in front of them!" Pinkie squeed as she let go of Celestia's face " Thank you so much princess I knew this idea would change everything now to put my plan into action." She was about to run out of the room when she was stopped by a magical bearer.

Celestia just chuckled at the shocked pony "I think that your heart is in the right place Pinkie but I have a request before you leave," Pinkie turned and smiled realizing she might have gotten a wee bit too excited" I know this will be hard for you to do but try not to tell them the eternal just yet it is a lot to take in and you are all still so young the weight of never ending time can put a toll on a pony trust me."Celestia pleaded with what seemed to be a glint of sadness upon her face. Pinkie just smiled.

"Oh don't you worry about that princess Auntie Pinkie Pie likes a challenge I want to get them to fall in love with each other naturally telling them would be cheating," With that she bowed and ran out the door on to her next great adventure but first she knew she was going to have to get some research done how was a simple party pony going to get some of the most powerful ponies to fall in love. " Oh I know I'll stop by the crystal palace Twilight sure to have a book about relationships the only tricky part is getting her to help me without her knowing it's for her and the gals and not myself : She exclaimed to no one as she bounced her way to the air balloon excited to get her plan started.

Back at the throne room a shadow emerged from the wall Celestia just smiled "I knew you were there dear sister is something bothering you?" Luna smiled knowing she never could get the drop on her sister in the day time.

"Is it wise to let her do this sister wont the cause problems to the elements?" She questioned

Celestia just smiled "No my dear sister if it does anything it will only strengthen them.

 **Author's Note:**

I want to thank every body for the fave I am still trying to get and editor if anyone is interested I hope my writing is getting better paced


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3 Time For research and Pie!

Pinkie rushed her way toward her balloon before skidding to a halt. "Wait I can't just go to Twilights library asking questions she would figure I was up to something and that could ruin everything!" Pinkie exclaimed causing others to stare. With a red tinge now on her cheeks she laughed "sorry about that, umm does anyone know where I can find a library?"

After many random acts some involving a rubber chicken (don't ask) she made her way toward the Canterlot library. She screamed with joy before rushing in making a very load entrance. "Shish mam this is a quite place for people to read," whispered a mare sitting behind the main counter. Pinkie bowed her head in shame realizing she may have been a little too excited and trotted up to the counter.

"Sorry about that mam I get a little excited sometimes," Pinkie smiled waiting for a response seeing she wasn't going to get one she continued "I am looking for books on how to get pony's to fall in love do you have any in here?" The Librarian looked a little surprised by the question not really pinning the hyper pony as a romantic type.

"Well mam we have lots of books that revolve around love and how to court somepony special are you looking for one on how to get a colt or a mare?" Pinkie's jaw hit the floor at the question she had assumed that mare on mare love would be taboo. Seeing her reaction the librarian sighed. "This may sound strange but you are in Canterlot where the mares outnumber the colts three to one so yes it is very excepted here,"

Pinkie blushed yet again at her statement "heh sorry again it's not that I don't think its common it just that this is the first time I have really thought about stuff like this so yes I would like one that would help with Mare on mare relations wow that's a mouth full," She beamed the librarian sighed yet again before pointing towards a section of the library. Pinkie smiled before grabbing the poor pony in a hug screaming "Thank you thank you thank you," before rushing off towards her destination.

The librarian let a small smile dawn her lips before she quickly said "and do it quietly.

Pinkie hoped towards the romance section and smiled with so many books at her disposal there was no way she couldn't figure out a way to get her friends to fall in love.

Pinkie let out a sigh as she slammed her head on the table "This is impossible all these books have different ways to fall in love but none of them really answer my questions" Pinkie sighed before grabbing another book from the shelf sadly it had been hours with no real help towards her goal.

"Thou still in Canterlot element bearer?" Pinkie screamed before launching herself in the air a very load shhhh could be heard somewhere in the library. "Thou is very sorry for scarring thee I didn't mean to frighten you Ms. Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie slowly caught her breath before facing her assailant and gasped "Oh princess Luna its only you I thought you only scared pony's on nightmare night?" Luna only smiled at her reaction before letting out a giggle. Pinkie composing herself spoke "You right I am still her in Canterlot trying to figure out how this whole love thingy works, cause I couldn't go to Twilight's and ask cause then it would give it away and I think I need to treat this like a surprise, and you know how nobody likes to spoil a surprise cause it's super special and," She was cut off by a hove being shoved in her mouth.

Luna sighed she would have to thank Rainbow Dash for telling her about this trick and spoke "We seem to understand what thou is saying, you came here to do research on the subject correct?" Pinkie just nodded still not able to speak Luna smiled before removing her hove " Ohh my silly little pony books won't really answer thy questions you better talking to somepony with experience in these matters."

Pinkie scrunched her face in thought when " Huuhh your right I need to talk to someone who has been around the block once or twice someone who definitely has experience and has been around it all!" Luna smiled happy she wasn't gonna have to drill it into her head maybe all the rumors she had heard about her being hard to get this one to listen where over exaggerated . She then yelped as she was grabbed into a bear like hug. " And your just the pony I should ask you have been around forever and I am sure you have seen many pony's fall in love oh my gosh this is great you can tell me everything this fixes it all I " she was cut off as another hove was put on her mouth.

Luna sighed realizing this may be harder than she thought "We will tell thee what we know but you must promise to not interrupt nod if you understand?" Pinkie nodded seeing this she continued "Now Pinkie I have been away for a while but even back in our time we saw a very common thing that pony's who were completely different from each other tended to fall for each other," Pinkie raised a hove but was ignored as the princess continued "We know this doesn't make sense to thee but thou must understand when to pony's are different from each other they tend to fill the gaps the other pony may have understand?" Pinkie nodded before dawning a puzzled look on her face followed by raising her hove Luna smiled before removing her hove hoping she wouldn't regret it.

Pinkie smiled before speaking "Okay I think I understand what you mean but could you give me a more personal answer like umm what draws you in to another pony?"

If Luna was shocked by the question it didn't show as she spoke "Well Pinkie for me it's sort of simple I myself am loud and open we don't shy away from things and has been known to say things that could hurt others feelings, For my I find myself attracted to those who are gentle and sweet maybe even really shy cause they counter my brashness and it also lets me be there protector where as I don't need protecting"

Pinkie sat back and pounder on the information before a light went of in her head " Just like Fluttershy she would be perfect for you1" Luna thanked her lucky stars that her coat hid her blush very well before nodding. Pinkie jumped up and hugged her with glee "Oh thank you so much Lun I know what I need to do you are great." Before Luna could speak Pinkie was gone in a puff of dust rushing off to her new adventure.

Luna smiled "She is pretty smart when she wants to e I hope she can accomplish her task cause with it will come great change hopefully good change."

Pinkie hummed and skipped her way through town she was so excited about her knew plan for her friends. She had stayed up all night thinking of witch pair of her friends where complete opposites of each other then it hit her like Pound Cake would when he flew into her head. No other pony's where more different then her good friends Rarity and Apple Jack those two couldn't be more different.

She smiled as she reached her destination the Carousel Boutique she figured out of the two of them Rarity we be the most open to talk about romantic interest. As she entered the building she shouted "hey Rarity are you busy I would really like to talk to you?"

Rarity at the moment was caught between two clinents one complaining about a new dress that wasn't exactly like she wanted and the other was just asking stupid questions " Oh dreadfully sorry dear I would love to chat but as you can see I am really busy can it wait?'

Pinkie's smiled faded as she looked down crushed "Ohh its okay Rarity we can talk about falling in love with somepony another time.'

Rarity stopped and stared with her mouth agape "Every pony out of my shop now except you Pinkie this is an emergency." Before the clients could protest they were pushed out the door and had it shut in their face with a sorry where closed sign. Pinkie just stared in awe as Rarity closed all of her curtains and proceeded to grab tea from the kitchen quicker then well her chasing down Rainbow dash.

" Now that they're out of the way tell me about this love interest off yours?" Pinkie didn't know to either smile or flee in terror from the gleam in Rarity's eyes.


End file.
